Earphones are usually stereophonic. If a user wears the earphone on an opposite ear, a sound field that the user hears will be opposite. In order to identify left and right channels of the earphone, the earphone is generally marked L or R to identify the left or right channels. User often cannot see L or R logo under environment with low lighting, it is likely earphones are worn in reverse.